The present invention relates to an advertising display mounting device and, in particular, to an advertising display mounting device for use in a grocery or other retail store. The mounting device of the present invention is specifically adapted to mount an advertising or promotional display device (commonly referred to as a "shelftalker"), or other object, on the edge of a shelf in a grocery or other retail store.
Certain mounting devices for attaching objects to shelves are well known. Mounting devices are available in the form of clamps, brackets, fittings, etc. Many mounting devices that have been used previously, however, are not suitable for mounting advertising and promotional materials, or other objects on a grocery or other retail store shelf.
Shelves in grocery and other retail stores typically have a channel attached to the distal edge of the shelf. These channels are generally referred to as "price channels." Price channels are typically formed of extruded metal sections, such as an extruded aluminum section. Price channels are adapted to accept cards that display price, weight, or other product information and price channels have also been used to mount advertising and promotional materials on grocery or other retail store shelves.
Mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention to mount advertising and promotional materials on a grocery or other retail store shelf typically orient the materials being displayed parallel to the price channel and, consequently, parallel to the edge of the shelf. Such devices are disclosed by Made, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,054 for Display Devices (Jun. 9, 1965); Krautsack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,977 for Assemblage With Dual Support (Apr. 12, 1977); Bernie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,082 for Tab Mounted Dispenser (Dec. 13, 1983); and Langwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,380 for Pad Holder Adapted for Multiple Modes of Mounting and Associated Methods (Feb. 25, 1986). Each of these patents discloses a mounting device that is inserted into the price channel. Each of the display devices disclosed in these patents orients the materials parallel to the grocery or other retail store shelf.
In this orientation, the materials are not readily visible to the consumer as the consumer proceeds down the aisle, until the consumer is directly in front of the display. It is desirable to orient the advertising or promotional materials so that the display is substantially perpendicular to the shelf and extends out into the aisle. In that orientation, the display can be seen by the consumer even from the ends of the aisle. Mounted in this way, however, the advertising and promotional materials stick out into the aisle and may be accidentally or intentionally hit, bumped, on dislodged.
Those mounting devices that are capable of displaying advertising and promotional materials in a conspicuous fashion so that they extend out into the aisle frequently have multiple mechanical parts, may be bulky, and may have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device. Some mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention clamp onto the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf adjacent the edge. In that position, however, the mounting device takes up valuable display space. Many mounting devices have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device, such as clamps or brackets. Such elements or parts tend to detract from the overall appearance of the mounting device and may obstruct use of the adjoining shelf space or access to products displayed on the shelf. Moreover, the customer may bump into these parts or elements or snag clothing or jewelry on them.
Certain mounting devices known prior to the present invention are unable to withstand rough usage to which a mounting device may be subject in a grocery or other retail store. In-store promotional programs may require that the mounting device remain in place in a store for periods of months at a time, or longer. During that period, the display material and mounting device may be repeatedly bumped and manipulated. Unless the mounting device is resilient and durable, it may not be able to withstand even accidental abuse and remain in place on the shelf for the full duration of the promotional program.
Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention may not provide a firm and secure mounting. Display devices that have been used prior to the present invention in grocery stores typically are not firmly anchored into the price channel. Many such mounting devices are simply inserted into the price channel or are held in place with relatively little force, such as by the resiliency of the material of which the mounting device is constructed, or simply by the force of gravity. Such devices may be easily dislodged from the price channel or can be intentionally removed from the price channel with relatively little force.
Further, mounting devices mounted on the distal edges of grocery or other retail store shelves are readily accessible and are frequently subject to vandalism or intentional abuse. It is not uncommon for children, or others, to pull on the advertising display or to hang from it, thereby, placing substantial force on the attachment point. In addition, persons having access to the display may mutilate it or its mounting. Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention cannot withstand such abuse.
In addition, mounting devices used in promotional programs in retail stores should be easy to install and should be detachable. Frequently, at the end of a promotional campaign for a particular product, the display must be moved to another location in the store or to another store for use in the same or a different promotional campaign. In view of the temporary nature of many advertising or promotional campaigns, a mounting device adapted for mounting advertising or promotional materials on a shelf must be relatively inexpensive and must be easy to install. It is also desirable that the mounting device be detachable and reusable.
Certain improvements over mounting devices in use prior to the present invention are disclosed and claimed in co-pending applications by two of the inventors of the present invention. Kringel and Richardson, U.S. application Ser. Nos. 215,874 and 215,875 (filed Jul. 5, 1988). The mounting device disclosed and claimed in these inventors' co-pending applications employs a spreader and spring clip arrangement, in which the spreader is forced into the concave side of the spring clip to force flanges disposed on the edges of the spring clip into mounted relation with the price channel. Even this improved mounting device, however, requires that substantial force be applied to the adjustment screw in order to ensure secure attachment of the mounting device to the price channel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy to use mounting device that will provide a means for attaching dispensers, advertising and promotional materials or displays, shelf talkers, or other objects to a shelf in a grocery or other retail store that is attractive, inexpensive, easy to install, detachable, and provides a sound and compact attachment. Moreover, such a device must be resilient and must be able to withstand rough usage, including being bumped, vandalized, and tampered with. Prior art approaches do not adequately address the problem of providing such a mounting device.